Changed something
by oliverpowell511
Summary: Set after season 1, and something very strange is happening.
1. Pronologue

**After the last primeval NW story had, I thought I'd write a new one set after season one as its been cancelled, but personally i think its gonna get renewed. please review and tell me your opinion.**

"OH SHIT!" Evan, yelled pushing Dylan to the ground, as the albertasouras ran threw the anomaly. The creature stood next to another anomaly in the junction. Evan grabbed Dylan's gun and shot the creature continuously, the creature dropped dead and Evan kept shooting in either safety, or then stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked helping her up.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine." she answered taking her an anomaly closed in the junction, followed by another then another.

"We changed something." he said, as another closed, they sprinted to the anomaly they to Vancouver. As the anomaly was closing they got through by the edge of their teeth.

Vancouver BC JUNE 9th 2012:

Evan, and Dylan, fell over at the mining facility."oh" Evan, moaned pain."That sucked." Evan, retorted.

"Evan" Leeds, called out, offering his hand, Ange then offered Dylan, her hand.

"Thanks" Evan, said both taking their hands.

"where's Mac?" Ange paused.

"he's..." Evan was interrupted by an anomaly opening right above the original and dropped out of it, and he screamed as fell to the ground in a Canadian army uniform.

"oh that sucked." the british said. Then paused. " hey hold on." he said turning around to see people staring at Him. they all saw the face Of Mac

"dead." Evan finished then him and Dylan's jaws dropped.

"what the hell." Mac said, almost as stunned and confused as his partners.


	2. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy the humour? Well this ones gonna be slightly funnier, but the rest of the info is for you to discover**

** "**i thought I was supposed to be dead. " Mac, said confused."wait a sec what the hell am I saying?"

"Mac,...Exactly what happened after you went through the anomaly?" Evan asked.

"I pushed you out of the way when, big,tall and ugly was about to make you beans on toast, then an anomaly opens behind me then sucks me in, next second I'm on my ass." Mac told him.

"ya know what, screw this we'll figure it out tomorrow, today's been a really long day." he said offering Mac, his took it.

"now your speaking my language." Mac, said.

Evan, dropped off Mac, at his apartment, then Dylan at hers.

"you wanna come in?" Dylan asked.

"yeah sure, why not?"Evan accepted she smiled. They watched a together, it was a really Long day. Right when he was about to leave because it was getting a bit late they kissed. slowly, and then passionately Dylan, led them To her bed ripping the shirts from his shirt then taking off her own, this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Today, again strange things.**

Dylan, and Evan found themselves next to eachother facing each others faces, completely nude though they had a quilt over them. On the bed, Evans, arm around her front. Evan, stroked her hair.

"morning" He said

"morning."she said Smiling into his face.

"We better get up, find out what's going on."Evan, said.

"okay fine."she kissed him briefly on the lips. He got out of bed and put on his pants on. Dylan, got out of the bed and walked through the door to get some clothes. As she walked through the door.

"I'm driving" he called, she had other ideas.

"to hell you are." Dylan, called through the door now dressed.

AT CROSS PHOTONICS, THE TANK

"So you saved Evans,life, an anomaly opened and then you fell through."

"More or less" Mac said confirming her story.

"hold on, maybe there is nothing much changed Here, but maybe something changed somewhere outside of Vancouver."Evan said, leaning on the wall.

"you think we should try call the ARC?"Mac asked.

"Toby can you search the net Connor Temple, British, mid twenys to early thirtys, said he had a wife."

"done and done." she said. "one question what's the ARC?"

"the patch on the old me." then he thought about what he said.

"that patch never existed remember." Dylan , was already on her I-pad looking for Conner, she found him.

"got him." Toby called.

"Damn your good." Dylan, said.

"is this you guy?" she asked showing them the I-pad.

"that's the guy." Mac confirmed."got a number?"

"yeah."she said. Evan, got out his phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Connor answered.

"Connor, it's Evan." Evan answered.

"Evan, whatever you did over there, it's caused hell over here." Connor, called through the phone.

"what happened?" Dylan, asked.

"Put on the news." Conner said.

Evan, put on the TV a news reporter spoke.

There are hundreds of these huge mysterious lights and they are arriving all around the world, heading from Europe to Aisia to Austalia and they are spitting out what appears to be prehistoric creatures, knights and other impossoble things.

Evan, and the team, looked in horror at videos of creatures reaking havoke in the streets and killing innocent people who were taken down like they were nothing but walking cheeseburgers.

And it was all his fualt.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry about the wait guys, i know it has been a long one but im updating all my stories i have just left and even made a new one, if your a fan of doctor who check my story list, anyway this is set stright after the events of the last chapter.**

''what the hell?'' Mac, said shocked.

''wait, why the hell isnt the detector ringing off the hook if this is happening all over the world?'' Dylan, asked.

''We sent it away remember to hide it from, Hall.'' Toby, reminded him.

''Okay, we need better guns, the taisers wont be any use right now its not gonna take any affect theres hundreds of the anomalys in every city alone.''Evan, said.

''What about Conner's guns the were more powerfull than the taisers and much more affective, and if we use guns on every single dino we shoot something will definitely change, and lets be honest this is probably happening because we did just that.'' Dylan, stated, they couldnt disagree with her logic.

''Okay but how the hell are we gonna get them back, Hall took them off those guys remember.''Evan, reminded them.

they heard a knock on the door.

''Not now.'' Evan, said

''sir its from a lieutenant Leeds, he said he has an urgent delivery.'' the man said.

they all looked at eachother. then accepted it.

''send him in.'' Evan, said after opening the door.

''Evan, i hate to say in such a way but,what the hell is going on?'' Leeds asked.

''we dont know, you said you had a delivery.''Evan, asked.

''yep, guys bring them in sergeant.'' leeds ordered.

men began bringing in two crates two people carrying each one. ''we began replicating them after Hall, took them.''

Evan opened one crate they saw dozens of the weapons that ,conner and Kieran, had.

''People we have weapons.''Evan, said.

''Evan.'' Dylan, said indicating to the tv.

''the mysterious lights have now started to vanish.''the news reporter said.

'' What the hell?'' Dylan said.

''well i guess thats that then, nothing more to worry about.'' Mac, said.

Guess again Sherlock, we still got the creatures that came out to deal with.'' throwing him one of the guns.


End file.
